Little Blue .vs. Templars
Summary Little Blue makes a machine that can turn him into any assassin in the Assassin's Creed series. But what happens when the real Templars are after him? Plot (Blue is sitting on a park bench looking as if he is waiting for somebody) Blue: Where is he? He said he would be here. I guess my brother can't tell ti- (Little Blue jumps out of nowhere) Little Blue: Surprise!!! (Blue screams) Blue: (a tiny bit ticked off of his brother's surprise)Dude!!! What was that for!?!? Little Blue: Sorry. I thought you weren't going to whine more than your own son! (laughs) Blue: (annoyed of his joke) Ha ha ha! What is it that you NEED my to do? Little Blue: Ok, you know that educational game I play? Blue: Assassin's Creed, I'm aware. Little Blue: Well, by looking at our family tree, I have figured out that Altiar, Ezio, Connor, and Edward are our ancestors. Blue: You know that game is FAKE, right? Little Blue: Look, I'll prove it! (holds up a family tree and multiple blue people with hoods and weapons can be seen on them) See? Blue: (shocked) How...in...the...hell? Little Blue: I have no idea. There's not a Audatore or Kenway in our last names at all!(reffering to Ezio Audatore Da Firenze and Connor and Edward Kenway) Blue: Whatever, so what does this have to do with what you need me to do? Little Blue: Well, I'm gonna collect their DNA and transfer it into mine. Blue: Well just how are you gonna do that? They've been dead for thousands of years! Little Blue: Well, they have their secrets. (pulls out a skeleton key and puts it in the back of the family tree and four blue hairs fall out) Blue: Ok, now what? Little Blue: We need to take this to the lab. Blue: Lab? (the two walk behind a building and pull up a garage door and Silver is standing inside) Blue: Let me guess...this is your Desmond? Little Blue: No! I'm the lab rat here! (pulls out a bat then runs up to Silver and smacks him with it until he runs out the garage door) Good day sir! (shuts the door and looks at Blue where he is scared that he will hit him) What? We have to finish this. Blue: Ok (chuckles nervously) Lets do this. (Little Blue drops the bat and Blue kicks it away) Little Blue: Ok, first step is to... (hears a knock on the door) What the hell now? (Little Blue opens the garage door, holding the bat, but drops it when he sees it's Pink and Blink) Little Blue: Oh, uh.... Pink: What is this? Blue: Helping him with another invention. Pink: Invention? Another? Little Blue: Yes, I'm puting legendary assassin blood into my blood. Blink: Blood? (gets scared) Don't hurt youreself. Blue: He won't, it'll kill us all before it hurts us. Little Blue: (punches his arm) God! I blow up one garage... Pink: How long? We need you home soon. Little Blue: One hour at the least. Blue: Well, I want this to go along smoothly, so like another half hour perfecting the tech... I don't the world to end in this garage. (Little Blue punches his arm again) Ow! Little Blue: You deserved that! Pink: Well, either way, we should be expecting a firework show... We gotta go, later! Blue: Love you! (Pink and Blink walk away) Little Blue: I think she has assassin blood. Blue: What do you mean? Little Blue: The way she found this place, she could be transformed into an assassin too. Blue: Whatever, can we finish this? Little Blue: Hold on. (turns on a switch) Computer: Power, on. Blue: Whoa, high-tech. Little Blue: (puts on a special helmet that covers his eyes) Computer, turn on helmet power. Computer: Helmet power, on. Little Blue: Turn on blood valves. (wires in the helmet fill with blood and run through his body, glowing from inside his veins) Blue: Ew... Computer: Blood transsplant, prepare for voltage. Little Blue: Oh boy... (electric bolts run through the wires and do the same as the blood, but burn with their electric powers) Little Blue: (screaming in pain) How much (groans) left? Computer: 88.8%, 88.9%, 89.0% 89.- Blue: DOES IT HAVE TO DO THAT!?! Computer: Well, if you were a giant super-computer, you'd be so used to numbers too! Asshole! Blue: Why you little- Computer: Complete. Blue: go fuck youreself, retard machinery. (sees smoke on Little Blue) You ok? Little Blue: (gets up) Fine. (Blue sees a cape on him with the assassin symbol on it) Blue: It worked! Little Blie: (hears a knock on the door) Not Pink again! (Little Blue opens the door and sees a blue man with a rectangle hat colored with blue and whit and a red square cross) Man: Intruders! (Pulls out as sword) Who are you? Little Blue: Nobody... (tries hiding the cape while Blie turns everything off) We were sent here to... clean? Man: We have other people to do that! Who are you? Little Blue: Uhh... Blue! Now! (Blue runs up with the machin and puts it over the man's face) Man: What is this? (Little Bluengets the bat and starts hitting his head) Ow! Why are you doing this?!? Little Blue: Taking care of a Templar! Templar: Assassin! (He gets the machine off and calls Templars from a radio) Little Blue: Run! (hits the Templar's head one last time and runs with Blue behind him) Blue: (panting) What the hell?!? (sees 30 Templars chasing them) Little Blue: Keep running! (suddenly, Jones comes out of the sky) Jones: Sup dick! What's up! Blue: Oh nothing just RUNNING FOR OUR LIVES JONES! Little Blue: A friend? Blue: Sortta. Liitle Blue: Let's see if this works! (pulls ou a computer chip with a blue button) Edward! (Little Blue turns into Edward Kenway, which is the pirate) Edward: (yells) You'll be in my tea! (pulls out 2 pistols and shoots 2 Templars in the head and 1 in the chest) Category:Episodes